Salad Days
by toma QED
Summary: Pra story. Kisah Roy Mustang dibawah mentor teachernya, Hawkeye sensei. Bukan hanya mendalami alkemi, dirinya juga dipaksa untuk bersikap sopan santun terlebih lagi pada setan kunyuk satu di rumahnya i.e Riza Hawkeye !


Disclaimer : FMA & characters are not mine. They're belong to Hiromu Arakawa sensei & Square Enix.

**Chapter 1 – Prologue : New Home**

"Ayah !!" teriak seorang anak perempuan kecil sambil memeluk erat boneka kelincinya lalu meneguk kembali segelas susu putih yang sedang diminumnya. "Kenapa ayah tidak bilang dari dulu ??"

Lelaki yang dipanggil ayah itu hanya melemparkan tawa yang dipaksakan sambil menatap putri semata wayangnya yang baru berusia delapan tahun itu. "Habisnya kalau ayah beritahu dari lama, pasti nanti Riza akan menolaknya kan ??"

"ayaaah…" gadis itu merengek manja. "tapi, kan…."

Gadis kecil yang bernama Riza itu hendak mengungkapkan sesuatu namun tertahankan setelah melihat ekspresi yang dilempar oleh ayahnya. Ia memilih untuk terdiam dan kembali menikmati sarapan paginya.

Sarapan pagi mereka berlangsung dengan tenang, tanpa sepatah kata perlawanan pun dari Riza. Sesekali ayahnya akan menanyakannya soal sekolah atau apapun, setidaknya untuk mengisi keheningan yang membunuh kehangatan dan nafsu makan saja. Suara bising deru mesin di luar hanyalah satu-satunya bunyi yang mengganggu ketenangan itu, kecuali suara burung-burung dan ayam dari hutan dekat rumah mereka.

Mr. Hawkeye mengangkat kepalanya, wajahnya kelihatan mencerah. "ah ! itu dia mereka datang." Riza cemberut. "buang muka itu, Riza. Ayo, kedepan dan beri kesan yang baik."

Riza menggangguk, menggeletakkan kelincinya dalam posisi duduk rapih di atas meja makan, lalu berjalan dengan anggun ke luar menyambut tamu yang datang.

Beberapa orang, satu lelaki paruh umur yang kira-kira sebaya dengan ayahnya, dua orang wanita yang kira-kira berumur 20-30 tahunan, dan yang terakhir keluar dari mobil mesin uap terbaru jaman itu, adalah seorang anak lelaki kecil yang kira-kira lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya-yang perlu dipaksa dulu oleh salah satu wanita itu dengan perkataan "_ayolah, pumkin… kita sudah sampai. Kemarinkan kau yang paling bersemangat untuk cepat-cepat datang ke sini?? Ayo…tunggu apa lagi ?"_

Riza tidak tahan, namun kesal melihat tingkah anak laki-laki itu yang bertingkah layaknya seorang pangeran kecil ditengah keluarganya. Manja !

"Ah… Mr. Mustang !" sapa ayahnya sambil menjabat tangan lelaki yang memakai trench coat panjang berwarna cokelat dan topi besar yang menutupi wajahnya. "Lama sekali tidak bertemu…. Sejak dari akademi, huh ?"

Lelaki itu tertawa lebar. "ah… ingatanmu sudah semakin menumpul saja… Jangan pernah lupa kalau kau pernah mabuk-mabukan parah di pesta pernikahanku…"

Mr. Hawkeye tersenyum malu-malu. "Itu karena pesta besarmu itu menyuguhkan anggur berkualitas yang amat menggiurkan. Waktu itu kau juga minum tak kalah banyaknya denganku…" pandangannya beralih ke wanita muda di sebelahnya. "lama tak jumpa juga, Illia….ah, tidak. Sekarang sudah menjadi Mrs. Mustang, ya ?"

Wanita di sebelahnya hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk dan menerima uluran tangannya. "kau juga tidak pernah berubah, Joseph Hawkeye."

"ah. Tidak….buktinya rambut putihku ini semakin banyak yang hanya mengganggu penampilanku saja…" katanya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sedikit. "malah kau yang rasanya tidak bertambah tua…masih muda seperti umur tiga puluhan….tidak. Mungkin dua puluhan juga."

Wanita itu tertawa lagi. "tidak…tidak….kau bisa saja…"

Rowen Mustang menyenggol siku kawannya, sambil bercanda setengah mengancamnya. "Heey…. Suaminya ada di sini,ya….jangan coba-coba untuk menggodanya…"

"kawan….jangan berprasangka buruk begitu, lah…" ia tertawa sambil memukul punggungnya pelan. "tapi aku berbicara fakta kok…. Kau adalah lelaki yang beruntung, memiliki istri secantik dia…"

"ah…bicara apa kau ?" Ia menengadah ke langit pelan. "Kau jauh lebih beruntung dengan _dia…_"

Joseph Hawkeye hanya menunduk.

"Ah….maaf. Aku sudah bicara hal yang tidak berguna." Ia berpaling seolah memanggil lelaki kecil itu mendekat. "Lebih baik kita langsung ke pokok pembicaraannya saja…Bagaimana ?" tawarnya mengubah topic pembicaraan.

"ide yang baik. Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini di dalam saja ?? Sepertinya udara di luar mulai dingin."

-

"Roy, ini Mr. hawkeye. Mulai hari ini, kau akan belajar alchemy padanya. Oke ?"

"tapi, papa !" tolaknya sambil merengut. "tinggal sendiri dengan Hawkeye-sensei memang apa yang papa janjikan. Tapi papa tidak bilang kalau ada _makhluk lain _di rumahnya !!!" katanya setengah berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah Riza. "Aku tidak akan tahan kalau tinggal dengan _makhluk itu _!!"

Riza mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat, menahan emosi. Lihat, betapa sok pangeran kecilnya dia !! Apalagi sampai menujuk-nunjuk dirinya dan mengatainya _makhluk lain_….Benar-benar tak dapat dimaafkan. Kalau saja tidak ada Mr. & Mrs. Mustang, serta wanita lain yang satunya itu, tentu saja lelaki itu sudah akan habis ia maki, -tidak, itu tidak cukup- ia pukul, tendang, atau apalah yang pasti hal yang bisa membuatnya kapok seumur hidup, telah mengatainya seperti itu dan berbuat tidak sopan.

"ROY !! Jaga mulutmu !!" bentaknya keras, membuat Riza menaikan ujung bibirnya sedikit, tersenyum. "tidak baik untuk berkata seperti itu, apa lagi sampai menunjuk-nunjuk tidak sopan !! Apa kau belum cukup belajar tata krama di rumah ??"

"apa senyum-senyum ?? Seneng lihat orang dimarahin ??"

Riza hanya mengangkat satu alisnya, setelah itu bersiap-siap menutup telinganya karena ia yakin omelan babak dua selanjutnya pasti akan berlanjut.

"Roy !" dan itu dia. "sudah papa bilang untuk sopan !!"

"ta…tapi…"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian !!!!" Rowen melempar pandang pada Joseph. "Nanti kau boleh apakan saja anakku ini kalau dia berbuat tidak sopan…apalagi terhadap putri kecilmu yang manis itu….siapa namanya ??"

Riza langsung maju seraya memberikan tangannya. "Riza. Riza Hawkeye."

Rowen Mustang menyalaminya balik sambil sedikit membungkuk untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka. "umur berapa kamu, nak ?"

"delapan." Jawabnya sambil menatap penuh ke mata yang mengajaknya bicara itu. Mata merah penuh ketegasan yang diwarisinya dari ibunya.

Rowen Mustang terhanyut sebentar dalam tatapan itu. Ia menggeleng lalu kembali lagi ke posisi berdirinya semula. "Ah. Jadi hanya beda 2 tahun dari Roy, ya ?! Tapi kenapa gadis kecil ini kelihatannya lebih dewasa, ya ?"

Roy membuang muka sambil mengumpat pelan-pelan agar tidak terdengar.

"Sepertinya didikanmu memang yang terbaik, Hawkeye." Ia menatap jam tangan yang dipakainya. "ooups. Sepertinya setelah ini ada meeting yang tidak dapat terlewatkan." Rowen berpaling ke lelaki tunggalnya itu sambil menaruh tangannya di pundaknya. "baik-baik, ya Roy… Belajar alchemy yang baik. Jangan lupa jaga kelakuanmu, oke ? Papa tinggal dulu."

"Roy, anakku…" Illia Mustang memeluknya dengan erat, seolah sedekade sudah mereka akan berpisah. "jadi anak baik, ya !! Jangan lupa sikat gigi setiap malam… jangan ngompol lagi, ya ! Jangan lupa juga minum susu setiap hari. Lalu jangan lupa…" dan daftar panjangnya pun terus berjalan. Roy tidak tahan menahan muka merah tomat untuk merona di wajahnya.

Kakak tertuanya, Rei, tidak banyak bicara. Ia hanya berjongkok sambil membelai rambutnya lalu berbisik pelan. "_selamat bersenang-senang di rumah barumu, ya… Aku yakin kau pasti bahagia dengan adanya gadis kecil itu…"_

"HEY !! JANGAN MAIN-MAIN, YAA !!!" teriaknya keras-keras. "BAHAGIA DARIMANA ? sengsara ada !"

Mr. Hawkeye mengangkat sebelah alis melihat Roy yang berteriak-teriak seperti itu. Rowen segera cepat-cepat mengatakan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya, lalu tak beberapa lama kemudian mereka telah menghilang dari rumah itu dengan deru kendaraan yang semakin mengecil.

"jadi, namamu _pumkin_, ya ??" Tanya Riza pelan, mengejek sambil menyikut lengannya.

"Heh, jangan sebut-sebut nama orang sembarangan, ya, gadis jelek !!"

Mr. Hawkeye melirikan mata tajam pada Roy sambil menekuk kedua tangannya di dadanya. "Roy Mustang…. Rupanya pelajaran kita akan semakin berat." Duh ! Sepertinya ia marah… "di sini bukan hanya alchemy, namun ayahmu juga ingin agar aku mengajarkanmu bagaimana cara hidup disiplin. Kalau kau tidak sanggup, aku tidak akan segan-segan memulangkanmu pada orang tuamu. Masih ingin lanjut ?"

Roy mengangguk. Lagipula siapa yang memberinya kesempatan untuk mundur ?? Ia sudah di sini. Ia akan belajar alchemy sebaik-baiknya dari Masternya agar nanti suatu hari ia bisa duduk di jabatan kemiliteran. Sukur-sukur bisa menjadi Fuhrer, mengubah Negara yang kasihan ini.

"Jangan lupa," tambah senseinya sambil naik ke atas. "Aku tidak suka mendengar ada yang bertengkar lagi. Dengar, Riza…Roy…"

"iya, ayah…" jawab Riza spontan dengan cepat.

"ya, sensei."

"Bagus. Kalau mencariku, aku ada di ruang kerjaku di basement bawah. Perpustakaan ada di atas. Sebentar, aku akan mengambilkanmu beberapa buku. Baca, lalu berikan ringkasannya sampai akhir minggu ini, oke Roy ?"

"Ya, sensei."

Beberapa saat kemudian, sensei Hawkeye yang tua itu telah kembali dengan membawa setumpuk buku di lengannya. "Ah, ya. Aku juga tidak ingin kau menyalin dari buku itu. Buat analisamu sendiri dan juga jangan menyimpang dari topic yang ada."

Roy menerima buku-buku tebal itu. Beberapa bukunya sudah menguning, bahkan sudah berdebu tebal seperti tidak pernah dibaca lagi. Tidak lupa pula, berat sekali. Heran ia melihat sensei dapat membawa itu seperti tidak ada apa-apa saja.

"Riza, antar Roy ke kamarnya. Kau bisa membantu membawakan barang bawaannya, karena sepertinya buku-buku itu sudah berat."

"ya, ayah." Cepat-cepat ia mengambil tas jinjing Roy dan mengangkatnya sambil naik ke atas anak tangga. "lewat sini."

Roy merasa terganggu dengan hal ini. Tasnya dibawakan oleh seorang perempuan. Memalukan sekali. Memangnya dia ini terlalu lemah atau apa sehingga membuat iblis kecil itu mengira dirinya tidak mampu membawanya sendiri ? Memang, ia akui, buku ini memang sudah cukup berat untuk kemampuannya, tapi ia masih bisa membawa kopernya sendiri !! Tidak perlu ada bantuan dari orang lain, apalagi seorang anak perempuan !

"sini !" tariknya kasar mengambil kopor yang sedang dibawakan Riza naik itu. "aku bisa bawa sendiri ! tak butuh bantuanmu !"

Riza hanya menaikan kedua bahunya sambil memberikan koper itu pada Roy. "aku tidak mau tanggung kalau kau keberatan dan aku juga tidak akan menawarakan untuk membantumu untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Huah. Ngelunjak dia. Siapa juga yang butuh bantuannya ?! Lihat saja !!! Dia _mampu _kok membawa sendiri ke atas… Lagipula, apa sih yang dapat dilakukan oleh seorang bocah perempuan kecil seperti dia ?

Riza menyerahkan kopernya, lalu naik ke atas tanpa menoleh sama sekali.

_Sial !! Ugh…ternyata berat juga…._

Gadis kecil itu sudah hampir sampai di atas sedangkan ia, barangkali lima anak tangga saja belum ia lalui. Roy menatap tangga yang rasanya menjadi sangat banyak sekali. Lengannya terasa amat berat. Di kanannya terdapat buku-buku bertumpuk, sedangkan di tangan kirinya, dua buah kopor lumayan berat berisi pakaian dan buku-bukunya.

Hingga anak tangga terakhir, Riza baru memalingkan perhatiannya pada anak lelaki yang baru mencapai tengah tangga, itu pun karena ia dikejutkan oleh bunyi dentum keras yang tak lain ialah buku-buku yang terjatuh dan berceceran di tangga. Riza memperhatikan Roy yang sempat mengumpat, menaruh kopornya di samping tangga, turun ke bawah dan memungguti buku-buku yang terjatuh.

Lelaki itu menatap ke atas tangga sekali lagi. Matanya beradu dengan milik si gadis kecil yang sepertinya menikmati apa yang sedang ia tonton.

_Hey ! Jangan berdiri saja !! setidaknya tawarkan bantuan atau apa lah…Tidak lihat bagaimana aku kesusahan, huh ?!!_

Namun harapannya tidak kunjung terkabul juga. Gadis kecil itu hanya menontonnya dari kejauhan. Roy memberikan muka kesal, lalu dengan susah payah mengangkat barang-barang bawaannya lagi.

"Keberatan, ya ?? Perlu kubantu ???" oke. Itu dia kata-kata yang dari tadi ia tunggu-tunggu. Tapi apa ?! Bukannya bermaksud tulus membantu, malah ia mengejek. Huh ! Rasanya kalau boleh berteriak, ia akan berteriak. Apa maunya sih perempuan ini ?! Resek sekali !

"tidak terima kasih." Katanya dengan kasar. Ia bersumpah melihat senyuman tipis di wajahnya, kelihatannya puas melihat dirinya yang menderita.

_Awas saja kau….nanti pasti akan kubalas…._

"nah, ini kamarmu…" katanya membuka pintu kamar yang berada di kanan tangga. "Seperti yang sudah dikatakan. Di sebelah kamarmu ada perpustakaan, tapi kuncinya ada di ayah. Kamarku dan kamar ayah ada di bawah. Ruang kerjanya ada di ruangan bawah tanah. Kamar mandi ada di bawah, satunya lagi ada di kamar ayah." Gadis itu melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di kamar baru Roy. "Jangan lupa peraturan di rumah ini. Tidak gaduh ketika ayah sedang bekerja, pukul 7 tepat, semua harus sudah berkumpul di ruang makan untuk makan malam. Pukul 10 semua lampu kamar harus sudah dimatikan. Kalau kau mau belajar, pakai saja lampu meja yang ada. Lagipula dengan meja belajar menghadap jendela, cahaya bulan juga sudah terang."

"ya…ya…ya…ya…"

"sudah. Kuteruskan pun kau juga tidak akan mendengar. Jangan lupa nanti pukul 7 sudah ada di bawah untuk makan malam."

"Iya…iya…sudah. Pergi sana !"

Roy menarik nafas panjang setelah gadis itu pergi sambil melempar pandang ke kamar barunya, kamar polos berdinding putih dengan satu jendela di sisinya, sebuah meja belajar dengan lampu belajar kecil, lemari baju kayu dan tempat tidur single bed. Jadi ini yang akan menjadi rumah keduanya nanti…. Demi belajar alchemy… masakah ia harus mengalami penderitaan seperti ini…apalagi dengan adanya setan kunyuk berwajah sok manis dengan boneka sihir kelincinya itu dan lagi Hawkeye sensei yang dari auranya yang ia rasakan, tidak bersahabat karena ia sudah menghina anak gadisnya….

Haih….Hidup tidak pernah mudah baginya.

**a/n : **ini cerita sudah lama dibuat, tapi aku bingung bagaimana cara ngelanjutinnya sehingga terlantar dan enggak di post ke sini. Tapi belakangan ini pas baca, kayaknya ide baru mulai muncul. Jadinya mungkin nanti setelah semuanya rampung, bisa kupost ke sini lagi lanjutannya. Keep Read & Review, ne !

TQED


End file.
